The Legend of Aquastar
ThunderClan Leader: Willowstar: silvery-gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Deputy: Summitfoot: brown tom with white paws and frosty blue eyes Medicine Cat: Whitepool: small white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes Warriors Goldenstripe: dark gray tom with golden tabby stripes on pelt and bright blue eyes apprentice: Redpaw Flowerpetal: white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes apprentice: Flurrypaw Gentlebreeze: silvery-gray tabby she-cat with soft pale green eyes and a lighter underbelly Serpentfang: black tom with dark gray tabby stripes and amber eyes Brownsplash: white she-cat with amber eyes and patches of brown on pelt apprentice: Poppypaw Softcloud: pretty cream colored she-cat with light gray eyes Slashclaw: big and muscular dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes apprentice: Olivepaw Rockshade: black and brown tom with amber eyes apprentice: Thrashpaw Wolfhowl: big dark gray tom with a big dark brown patch on back with yellow eyes Leafstorm: big brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes and white paws Apprentices Flurrypaw: small white she-cat with green eyes Poppypaw: dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Redpaw: dark red tom with gray eyes Olivepaw: small black she-cat with dark green eyes Thrashpaw: sandy ginger tom with gray patches and green eyes Queens Brightsun: small ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and dark amber eyes (Mother to: Aquakit: blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, Icykit: silver-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes, and Stonekit big dark gray tom with dark amber eyes) Jadeflower: dark gray she-cat with jade-green eyes (mother to Summitfoot's kits: Violetkit: small light brown tabby she-cat with odd violet eyes, Thistlekit: pale gray tom with jagged tabby stripes and green eyes, Nettlekit: brown tom with amber eyes and Frostkit: big white tom with light blue eyes and a brown patch on back) Elders Berrythorn: old ginger tabby tom with blue eyes Sandyfoot: old white she-cat with ginger legs and light green eyes Mousenose: old brown tom ShadowClan Leader: Murkstar: big dark gray tom with gray eyes Deputy: Driftheart: black she-cat with bright blue eyes apprentice: Orangepaw Medicine Cat: Bushberry: black-and-white patches she-cat with bright blue eyes Warriors Leopardstrike: black she-cat with spotted fur and golden amber eyes Pinetail: big red-brown tom with amber eyes Nimblefoot: golden tabby tom with blue eyes apprentice: Horizonpaw Frostface: pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and dark blue eyes apprentice: Sunpaw Curledfang: long-haired gray tom with amber eyes Gnarlstep: brownish-yellow tabby tom with dark green eyes Squirreltail: dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a bushy tail Whisperecho: silvery tabby she-cat with gray eyes and white paws apprentice: Moonpaw Snowfrost: big pale white tom with gray-blue eyes apprentice: Yettlepaw Timberclaw: brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentices Yettlepaw: big brown tom with green eyes Orangepaw: big white tom with blazing orange eyes Horizonpaw: pretty orangish-ginger she-cat with blue eyes Moonpaw: silvery tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Sunpaw: ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Queens Petalfall: gray she-cat with white splotches and soft blue eyes (mother to Murkstar's kits: Duskkit: dark gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes, Lilykit: pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes, and Nightkit: black tom with gray eyes) Sapflower: golden brown she-cat with gray eyes (mother to Pinetail's kits: Honeykit: honey-brown she-cat with soft blue eyes, Brackenkit: brown tom with amber eyes, and Viperkit: black tom with amber eyes and white paws and flash on chest) Elders Littlewing: old and little black-and-white she-cat Sunscar: old ginger tom RiverClan Leader: Splashstar: white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes Deputy: Troutwhisker: big dark gray tom with dark blue eyes Medicine Cat: Puddlewhisker: light brown tabby tom with gray eyes Warriors Tanclaw: pale ginger tabby tom with blue eyes apprentice: Gustpaw Mistflower: dark gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes Rainwater: blue-gray tom with blue eyes Rushstripe: black tom with a white stripe on back with dark blue eyes Weedfoot: brown tom with gray legs and green eyes apprentice: Fernpaw Stormblaze: big dark gray tom with amber eyes apprentice: Snowpaw Jayflight: pale gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes apprentice: Darkpaw Mossyfoot: silver-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Wavesplash: silvery tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip Rushear: black tom with white ears and gray eyes Blacknight: big black tom with amber eyes Apprentices Fernpaw: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and a black underbelly Snowpaw: white she-cat with a black tail tip and green eyes Gustpaw: gray tabby tom with green eyes Darkpaw: dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes Queens Spottedflower: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Rushear's kits: Thornkit: black tom with gold colored eyes, Echokit: small silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes, Freezekit: big pale gray/white tom with dark blue eyes and Marigoldkit: gray she-cat with white patches and amber eyes) Flashfuf: bright ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Stormblaze's kits: Silverkit: silver tabby tom with amber eyes, and Shadekit: black tom with green eyes) Elders Snapclaw: old gray tabby tom Fleetfoot: old brown tom with gray eyes WindClan Leader: Breezestar: big black-and-silver tom with yellow eyes Deputy: Runningpelt: brown tabby tom with silver eyes and white paws Medicine Cat: Amberpool: dark ginger she-cat with black legs, underbelly, ears and tail tip with gray eyes Warriors Hawktalon: light gray tabby tom with amber eyes and brown paws apprentice: Ravenpaw Lithebreeze: pale gray she-cat with green eyes Flintclaw: big mottled dark gray tom with amber eyes apprentice: Bramblepaw Ashcloud: pale gray she-cat with black legs and underbelly with pale blue eyes apprentice: Brazenpaw Cloverbelly: light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes apprentice: Fallenpaw Darkshade: black tom with amber eyes Quiverpelt: black tom with blue eyes Waspstripe: ginger tom with black stripes and gray eyes apprentice: Ravenpaw Heatherblaze: gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Sootpelt: pale gray tom with brown patches and yellow eyes Apprentices Ravenpaw: black tom with amber eyes Brazenpaw: ginger tabby tom with gray eyes Fallenpaw: golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Bramblepaw: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Dapplepaw: pretty dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Queens Sweetpetal: black she-cat with ginger patches and gray eyes (mother to Breezestar's kits: Brightkit: ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, Talonkit: black-and-silver tom with yellow eyes, and Ivykit: white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with gray eyes) Softflower: fluffy-furred white she-cat with green eyes (expecting Flintclaw's kits) Elders Hollownose: old black-and-gray tom with yellow eyes Rosewhisker: old ginger she-cat -~- Prologue~ Aquastar sat on her haunches as she gazed out on the lake. She sat on a large gray rock, her whiskers twitched as a gust of wind brushed by. As she glanced down, she noticed the gray flecks on her muzzle, the way her fur spiked up, she knew that a strong wind could blow her away. She shifted her gaze upwards to StarClan, now thinking about the problem that was growing closer and closer. Is this what Bluestar warned me about? ''She thought and her tail swished behind her ''Will this be the end of ThunderClan? She shook her head slightly and sighed, she was going through too much, no other clan leader had to go through what she had. She wondered if all her friends up in Silverpelt were glancing down at her, as their time had come and gone awhile ago. Of course they are, ''thought Aquastar ''We were all friends for life. Just as she turned to jump down, a loud rustling from the tree line behind her made her fur spike up. Turning her head and baring her teeth she yelled out: "Whose there?!" "It's only me Aquastar." Aquastar's fur grew flat as she gazed at the cat in front of her, it was her deputy, Dewclaw. The young pale tom had concern in his eyes as he padded from the trees and onto the sandy shoreline. Aquastar closed her eyes. He's worried about me, the whole clan is. That much was true, as Aquastar grew closer to her last life she could feel everything slipping from out beneath her claws. She only had two lives left, and she was sure they would both go quickly. "Everyone's worried about you Aquastar." No way! I had no idea! "I think maybe we should take you back to camp, that last battle took a big toll on you. It's okay if you want to talk, I'm here. I will listen." That was the good thing about Dewclaw, he always listened and took everything into account. He was a strong young tom that only wanted to help his clan and that was why Aquastar choose him as deputy a while back after the death of her last one. But, even with Dewclaw being such a good listener and patient deputy, Aquastar only shook her head numbly before looking out onto the lake again. She saw the reflection of the moon and stars. Bluestar, Oakheart, Firestar, I need your help again! Suddenly there was a flash of light in front of her, green eyes and a blazing orange coat. Firestar! The former ginger leader shook his head and beckoned with his tail towards Dewclaw. Aquastar blinked at him. Firestar padded from the edge of the water to the base of the rock she was sitting on. Her opened his mouth wide, but no words came out. Aquastar was confused. Until, A voice unlike Firestar's own sounded in her ear, like a soft, delicate whisper, "This is not the end of ThunderClan, it's just the beginning, you must find the path you really want to choose for the clan and take it to heart." "I will." Aquastar whispered, but before she could jump off the rock, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her paws lurched forward and she collapsed, toppling off the rock. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was Dewclaw yowling for help. Chapter 1~ "Stop it Icykit! You're going to get burr's in my pelt!" The yowl from outside the nursery was so loud that Aquakit woke up from her sleep in a flash. Her mother Brightsun was curled around her, she looked irritated, and Aquakit knew why. Icykit and Stonekit were at it again, ''all they did was argue. Aquakit pushed herself to her paws and stretched quickly before hastily padding outside, she heard Brightsun get up and after her. As she pushed outside she felt a ray of sunshine hit her blue-gray pelt, it was a warm Greenleaf day, there was not one cloud in the sky and everything in the clan was running smoothly, all except. . . "Oh please Stonekit, grow up!" hissed Icykit while barring her tiny teeth at her brother "it's not like getting burr's in your pelt hurts!" "When you have to get them ''out ''of your fur it does!" Stonekit hissed right back "It's not very fun to be around you, with throwing burrs at me," "Well you're asking for it-!" "You two that's enough!" Icykit and Stonekit immediately stopped bristling at each other to turn and see Brightsun, who had just pushed her way out of the nursery. Her dark amber eyes glowing angrily. Aquakit watched as Icykit sunk low and Stonekit took on a look of shame. "You two need to stop arguing and go play like normal kits," Brightsun groaned as she walked towards Icykit and Stonekit before sweeping them towards her with her tail. "You both get along with Aquakit fine, why can't you get along with each other?" "Aquakit doesn't try throwing harmful things at me!" Stonekit yelled while at the same time "Aquakit's fun to be around!" Icykit protested while her ears stuck straight up "Mister ''Leave me alone I don't want burrs in my pelt ''isn't" Brightsun sighed and Aquakit padded right over, this was a daily occurence. "Why don't we ''all ''do something fun and go raid the Elder's den?" Aquakit grinned while walking up to her littermates and mother, her tail stuck straight up in the air. Stonekit nodded before bounding right over to her, Icykit rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm not going if ''he ''is." "Icykit, don't be a stick in the mud!" Aquakit protested "Come with us! We can talk to them about our dad! You know how they always tell us stories about him!" Aquakit, Stonekit, and Icykit's father was a brave cat called Branchclaw. While Brightsun was expectant with the three of them, Branchclaw was killed by a badger that crossed over from ShadowClan's territory to theirs. All three kits always wish they could meet him. "Fine," said Icykit, but ignored Stonekit's hopeful glance "As long as Stonekit doesn't bother me." Stonekit gapped at her, "He won't" Aquakit promised quickly before the three kits all hurried away from the nursery, their mother calling after them not to be too annoying to the clans Elders. "Hello Berrythorn! Mousenose! Sandyfoot!" Aquakit greeted as she pushed her way into the elders den. The place smelled of old scraps of prey and some minty scent that Aquakit could only guess was herbs from Whitepool, the clans medicine cat. "Hello Aquakit," purred Berrythorn, his eyes widened gleefully as he saw Stonekit and Icykit find their way in "oh! Icykit and Stonekit as well! Please come in, come in." Stonekit eagerly sat next to Aquakit, and Icykit took the other side. All three kits sat with their eyes wide at Berrythorn. "What do you want us to tell you today?" This one was Sandyfoot, an old white she-cat with ginger legs asked from her nest next to Berrythorn. "Tell us about our father!" Mousenose let out a ''mrrow ''of laughter at the three littermates, "isn't that what you want us to tell you ''every time?" he asked while drawing her tongue and licking his paw. "No! just a couple of sunrises ago we asked about the great battle between the clans and StarClan versus the Dark Forest." Icykit said with a devious little grin. "That's usually the most popular story with all the kits," Mousenose muttered playfully while rolling his eyes. Sandyfoot, who was just in range, cuffed Mousenose's ear with her paw "oh buzz off Mousenose!" she meowed "If the kits want to know more about their father then we'll tell 'em." Aquakit sat up straighter and gleamed as she heard her fathers mentioning. "Branchclaw was going to be deputy," Berrythorn stated sadly, "but as you all know he was killed by that badger, I reckon that Willowstar was going to name him the next deputy after her old one, Finchwing. Finchwing got sick with Greencough a couple days after Branchclaw died, it was the beginning of leafbare, and as you know you were born in the middle of leafbare." Aquakit nodded furiously, it was Greenleaf now, they were five moons old, almost old enough to become apprentices. "Well, Branchclaw was brave and strong and never snapped at any of his clan mates, he was patient and determined. It is strange how none of you got his thick brown tabby fur or green eyes-" Aquakit was stunned, she had expected Branchclaw to have gray fur and blue eyes, or something along those lines. Brightsun had never told the kits what he looked like no matter how hard they pegged her, and she never really talked about their father. Strange. . . Aquakit shrugged it off and immediately got back on track with Berrythorn's story, an odd thought she had been thinking before slipping her mind completely. Chapter 2~ Coming soon. . .